In an information processing system, an execution target process is managed by a unit called a job and a series of jobs are managed by a unit called job flow. The job flow includes the processing content of each of a plurality of jobs or information about an execution sequence of each job. An execution of a series of the jobs is automatized by the job flow so as to make it possible to efficiently operate the information processing system.
In the system operation and management, maintenance may be performed on the job or the job flow which is already introduced. For example, a method for grasping how a program executed in the introduced job or a new job works on an output result when a new job is added to a job operated in a batch process in advance is suggested. In the suggested method, full scale introduction of a virtual job is determined in a case where the content of an output file of an actual job is the same that of an output file of a virtual job obtained by adding a new job to the actual job or a difference between the output files corresponds to an expected one when comparing the output file of the actual job with that of the virtual job.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-245383 is an example of related art.